


Aftermath

by Skrayer1219



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Desire, Gay, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrayer1219/pseuds/Skrayer1219
Summary: What happens to Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter after their fall?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. One

Waves.  
Water, pain, seemingly taking turns washing over his limp body.  
Where was he?  
Saltwater.  
Itching and pain in his side.  
Something next to him, close.  
A body.  
Hannibal.  
Will’s foggy mind worked slowly, piecing together the puzzle he found himself presented with.  
The snail’s pace the final picture crept up on him with almost seemed too fast.  
The atlantic ocean. Hannibal and him fell, no, Will had pushed them. For a moment he wondered how neither of them were dead, but was Hannibal breathing?  
His swollen eyes protested against being opened, his tense neck screamed at him not to turn his head.  
There he was, the water around him colored black in the moonlight, the wet hair slicked back onto his scalp. Was he alive?  
Will brought himself into an upright position, meekly paddling to stay afloat. The waves would crush him against the cliff face soon, he was surprised they hadn’t already.  
One of god’s little miracles.  
Or maybe the devil wasn’t done with them.  
Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open, the stars reflecting in them.  
“Hannibal?” Will asked, extending his hand towards one of Hannibal’s and prompting him to bring himself up as well, paddling with his arms as best as he could.  
“You didn’t even kiss me before trying to kill us.” his voice was gravelly.  
“It was... more romantic not to.” Will replies back. His own voice was raspy, he wasn’t done catching air from the fight yet.  
Hannibal took Will’s hand. “To the left. There’s a patch of grass.”  
The both of them got swimming. The waves were trying their best to keep them subdued, to herd them back into the spot they fell into, but without luck. They reached the shore alive, falling into the grass.  
“Don’t fall asleep on me, Will.” Hannibal had managed to catch his breath a bit. “Not now.”  
Will’s eyes fluttered closed nonetheless. “Just for a minute.” he could feel Hannibal looming over him.  
Two minutes later he opened his eyes again to first look at the stars, then at Hannibal’s face. “How did we survive?”  
“The pool we fell into was deeper than the surrounding area.” Hannibal ridded himself of his soaked suit jacket to bind it around Will’s waist. “How often did he stab you?”  
“Two times. Plus minus the head I think.” Will groaned through the pain of Hannibal pulling the jacket tight.  
“And how often did you him?”  
“Also twice. Plus the finisher.” Will sighed and took the suit jacket off again to bind it around Hannibal instead. “What do we do now?”  
“Leave the country, change our names, continue.” Hannibal heaved himself up and offered Will his hand to help him. “We should have dinner beforehand.”  
“We should make sure we don’t die beforehand.” Will clarified, letting himself be helped and leaning onto Hannibal as they ascended back to the top of the cliff.


	2. Two

“Were you surprised?”  
“I can’t say I entirely expected it.”  
“And that with all my effort to court you.”  
“You sent murderers after me and my wife more than once.”  
Hannibal nodded his head a bit. “The details escape me.”  
“It wasn’t even two months ago.” Will huffed.  
“And still you’re here with me. What attracts you to me, Will?”  
“You know what attracts me.” Will didn’t look at Hannibal as he got up from the armchair.  
“I know what compels you to say that.”  
“I know that you know.” Will paced around the room.  
“Why so restless? Dinner not sitting well?” Hannibal asked, getting up as well to intercept Will’s arch with his arms. The affection was still strange to both of them but Will leaned into his touch willingly and without protest.  
“I’m wondering about Molly.” Will’s mind wandered back to the USA and his wife.  
“She knows you’re with me. She’s not missing you, you know.”  
“You don’t know her like I do.” He shook his head.  
“You say she has a knack for strays and the pretty ones get adopted out. This one was.” Hannibal’s hand rested square on the Middle of Will’s back for a moment before moving to his hip. They stood for a moment before he lead them both into a dance to music only he could hear.  
“What are we dancing?” Will adjusted his hand to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder.  
“Listen.” Hannibal closed his eyes. The simple living room transformed into a vast ballroom before his inner eye, another room of his mind palace.  
Will, who had learned not to question Hannibal when he was in such a mood, went along. In his mind they were in Hannibal’s office, before all of this had happened. Before the red dragon, before the FBI set foot into Doctor Hannibal Lecter’s office.  
Their music was different. While for Hannibal the sound of a harpsichord filled the vast, golden ballroom, to Will it was a song from a record in Hannibal’s old record player. They had spent one or the other night in that office, drinking wine and listening to music. It had been some of his favorite times in the nights he couldn’t sleep for fear of growing antlers.  
“Did you ever sleep with Alana?” Will’s question broke the magic of the music.  
“Plenty.” Hannibal answered, spinning Will. “She wasn’t a good replacement for you though.”  
“Did you love me then already?”  
“Back then love would have been a strong word. I desired you, yes.” Hannibal danced around the question as much as he was dancing with Will. “She was a vent.”  
“Was she a good vent?”  
“For sexual frustration, maybe. But she couldn’t appreciate a glass of good wine.”  
“Oh, and I can?” Will huffed out a chuckle.  
“More than Mrs. Bloom anyway.”  
“Did you teach her the harpsichord?” Will asked.  
“I tried. But she sounded like she was murdering it. Too rough of a hand.”  
Will properly chuckled at that. “I loved her.”  
“I know. But her professional curiosity prevented it from happening. Do you think it was an intervention?”  
“By god?” Will shook his head. “Not by god.”  
“By whom then?” Hannibal opened his eyes to look into Will’s.  
Will shrugged. “Someone.” he closed his eyes for a moment. “Fate, maybe.”  
“Do you believe in fate, Will?” Hannibal asked.  
“One has to believe in something.” This time it was on Will to evade the question, he was tired of talking about what he believed in.  
“You still owe me a kiss.” Hannibal switched topics, having sensed Will’s annoyance.  
“I told you to take it if you want it so bad.”  
Hannibal’s lips twitched into a grin as he pulled Will closer against himself. “Love without reciprocation is just an obsession, isn’t it?”  
“Love without reciprocation is still love. It’s just not wanted.”  
“Do you not want my love, Will?” His thumb stroked over Will’s cheek.  
“I don’t know what I want.”  
“You can’t accept what you want.” Hannibal corrects. “You know it perfectly well.”  
Will sighed. “Will you shut up if I kiss you?”  
“My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever.” Hannibal’s voice is quiet. “If, however, your feelings have changed...”  
“I take that as a no.” Will interrupted. “You don’t need to quote pride and prejudice at me.”  
“But isn’t that what life is, Will? Pride and prejudice? You experienced prejudice all the time in the FBI, but they took pride in having you with them. Jack took pride in breaking you.”  
“Jack took pride in finding someone to solve his cases.” Will said bitterly. He looked into Hannibal’s eyes for a long moment. “And Dr. Chilton took pride in Hannibal the Cannibal.”  
“A tacky title, don’t you think?” Hannibal asked. “Personally I would have gone for “Cannibal Lecter.”  
“Expensive taste costs lives.” Will threw another title into the room. “Yes, it’s tacky.”  
Hannibal smiled. “You’re getting the hang of it. Psychopath psychiatrist.”  
“That would’ve been a lie. You’re not a psychopath.”  
“The entire book was lies, one more or less wouldn’t have mattered.” Hannibal shrugged. “Not to Frederik.” he slowly navigated Will back to the armchair.  
Will pulled him down with himself as he sat down. “Where are we going next?”  
“I’d suggest south Italy.” Hannibal said, adjusting himself to sit on the armrest of the chair.  
“Italy it is then.”


	3. Three

“It’s too hot down here.” Will threw the covers off himself, turning onto his back so the sweat would run into his hair instead of his nose.  
“I invite you to strip down.” Hannibal sat up, his eyes scanning Will’s sweaty body with desire.  
Without much hesitation Will reached down to pull off his boxer shorts, laying bare and letting the fan blow air onto his overheating privates.  
Hannibal did the same, lying next to Will with his hands under his head. His body glistened only slightly.  
“How do you stay cold in this weather?” Will turned his head to look at his lover’s face.  
“It’s not hard when you imagine yourself to be in Siberia instead.” Hannibal said, looking back at Will and raising his hand to cup his cheek with it and stroke over a scar on his jaw.  
Will sighed at the deep desire in Hannibal’s eyes. He’d known that Hannibal wanted to make him his own since three months ago, but the knowledge never got any easier to bear, especially since Will himself wasn’t sure whom he wanted to belong to.  
Maybe it was the standing heat that was only swirled around by the fan, or maybe some part of him wanted it deep, deep down, but his thoughts began to circle around fulfilling this act with Hannibal. Possessed with a sudden determination Will turned onto his side again to meet Hannibal’s gaze.  
“Do it.”  
Hannibal understood what Will wanted, his lips curling into a smile as he propped up over his freshly gained subject to press a kiss onto his lips.  
They met with a zap of static electricity but Hannibal’s lips on Will’s own felt good, giving him a feeling of safety for the first time since their fall. Then everything went quickly. Hannibal was over him and his fingers inside, stretching him open to receive his lover. Hot kisses turned sloppy, holding onto Hannibal’s hair became pulling as his fingers found his prostate as if they did it hundreds of times before.  
By the time of Will’s first orgasm Hannibal hadn’t even put on the condom, by the second he had barely pushed himself into Will.  
“Slow, you don’t want to ruin the finale.” Hannibal’s voice was rough with desire, his hot breath against Will’s ear making him shiver in anticipation.  
They moved in their own rhythm, created a symphony of moaning and calling each other’s names and scratching over their lover’s skin. Deep bite marks with purple bruises in their middle reminded Will of his seminars back at the academy, but Hannibal’s length inside of him quickly distracted him from such memories. The past didn’t matter, all that did was his partner’s body on him, in him, hot and so very much alive that he couldn’t help but have a taste again and again.  
When neither of them knew where their own body began and the other’s started they finally collapsed, entangled into a mess of limbs and affections and sweat.  
Sleep washed away the exhaustion, and with it any doubt that this was Will’s chosen path.


End file.
